1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and an electronic appliance such as a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of flat-panel displays (FPDs) with a shallow physical depth, including liquid crystal displays and organic EL displays, have recently been increasingly popularized. FPDs have now found applications particularly frequently in personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and cell phones among other things.
Meanwhile, the “intelligence”, i.e., the level of digital information processibility, of household electronic appliances has also been raised day after day by recent extensive research and development of digital information processing technologies. As a result, not just TVs and cameras (including digital still cameras and camcorders) but an increasing number of microwave ovens and refrigerators are now equipped with digital information processibility.
Taking these circumstances into account, the “display device” now should be regarded as playing an important role of interfacing human users with numerous types of machines surrounding them as well as the traditional role of outputting or presenting information thereon.
Conventional electronic appliances, however, have their own display devices, none of which is normally removable from its parent appliance or compatible with any other appliance.